


Fluffuary: Day Seven

by starkerscoop



Series: Fluffuary 2021 [7]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Awkward Peter Parker, Fluff, Fluffuary Event, Getting Together, M/M, Pining Peter Parker, Pining Tony Stark, Team as Family, Tricked Into Dating
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:27:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29284527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/starkerscoop/pseuds/starkerscoop
Summary: “I can’t handle their pining,” Bucky grouched, slumping over the back of the couch, “They’ll make me sick one day. It needs to stop.”Steve perked up. “Then let’s come up with a plan.”
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Series: Fluffuary 2021 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138400
Comments: 6
Kudos: 81





	Fluffuary: Day Seven

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: praising behind each other's back

“He’s just so smart,” Peter gushed, “I can’t believe I get to know him.”

Tony sighed, watching a video of Spider-Man rescuing a cat from a burning building. “He’s so brave.”

“I mean, he built his suit in a cave. With limited resources and under surveillance,” Peter emphasized, “Not to mention, he miniaturized his arc reactor there, too.”

“It’s admirable, you know?” Tony mused, “It’s nice to see the young blood carry on the legacy. Makes me feel more comfortable with leaving the world behind when I die.” 

Natasha lifted a hand, signaling to FRIDAY to pause the footage. She turned to her teammates then, her eyes knowing and smug. “Do you see what I mean now?” 

Sam blew out a breath. “They have it bad for each other.” 

“This isn’t even the worst of it,” Clint agreed.

“I can’t handle their pining,” Bucky grouched, slumping over the back of the couch, “They’ll make me sick one day. It needs to stop.” 

Steve perked up. “Then let’s come up with a plan.” 

Two days later, Steve approached Peter just as he was entering the tower, trying and failing not to look eager. 

“Tony wants to talk to you,” the blond supplied in response to Peter’s questioning look.

“About what?” Peter wondered, curiosity brightening his features.

“I’m not sure,” Steve grasped the crook of his arm and led him towards the private elevator. “He’s on the roof, though, and he said it was important. I would head up right now.” 

Peter didn’t wait for further instructions, leaving Steve in the lobby as the elevator carried him upwards. The doors slid open a minute later, revealing the terrace, only it looked drastically different from how it usually did. 

Fairy lights were strung throughout the roof, visible but not outlandish, twinkling above the only table currently there. The table was set for two, with a single yellow candle flickering in the center, classy and simple. There was a silver tray set on a small side table, but it was covered by a lid, and Peter couldn’t see what it held inside. 

He’d only been out for a minute, puzzling over where Tony was, when the elevator doors opened behind him. They revealed Tony, who was dressed in stained, worn jeans and a henley, looking just as confused as Peter felt. The man joined him where he stood next to the round table, and it didn’t take long for them to connect the dots.

“Those bastards,” Tony cursed, half-endeared and half-resigned. 

“I’m guessing you didn’t actually need to talk to me,” Peter huffed out a weak laugh. He was too dazed to offer any other reaction.

“They told me that you needed to talk to me,” Tony said, shaking his head. “Fuck. I guess we should talk, then.”

“No better time than the present,” Peter agreed shakily.

His nerves were evident enough that Tony took hold of his hands and squeezed them, intending to soothe him. It worked, somehow, and Peter found himself relaxing a little.

“I might be in love with you,” Tony said bluntly, “Are you fine with that?” 

Peter blinked, taken aback despite the nature of their surroundings. “Yeah. I mean, I might be too, so yeah. Of course.” 

The corners of Tony’s mouth lifted slightly. “You’re in love with yourself too? Not that I blame you.” 

“Oh, no,” Peter blushed deeply, “I meant that I think I might be in love with you. Not me. Duh.”

“Even though I’m old and going through a midlife crisis every two weeks?” Tony challenged. 

“That’s kind of contradictory,” Peter blinked, “But yeah, I am.” 

“Then who am I to stop you?” Tony flung his arms out dramatically, “Get over here and kiss me.” 

Peter did. 


End file.
